


A prophecy fulfilled

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. When Lucifer's subjects go rogue and try to replace him as a king of Hell, Lucifer calls on vampiric champions do prevent the upcoming apocalypse.
Relationships: lucifer morningstar/Chloe Decker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A prophecy fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that occurred to me from waiting for Lucifer Season 5 to be released and I wondered, whether Lucifer would have met Angel or Spike at one point and considering that they all reside in L.A., I thought, 'Oh, why not?'
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or Lucifer.

Lucifer entered the Mayan nightclub with Amenadiel, Maze and Eve as Dromos was about to perform the ritual on Amenadiel's son Charlie.

"Dromos!" Lucifer called out as Dromos was about to have Charlie drink the elixir and perform the ritual. "Surely you've heard that breast is best."

Dromos laughed. "Now, you see, the thing is, I don't take orders from you anymore, not since the whole abdication thing. So, long live King Charlie. He's gonna be one hell of a ruler. Pun intended." He gave Lucifer a smug grin. "Because I am going to mold him into exactly what I want."

"Using babies and molding them into your weapon? I must say, you're really monstrous, Dromos."

Dromos and his compatriots felt their blood run cold as a tall dark-haired man in black coat and shirt and a blonde man with a black leather jacket and red shirt entered.

"Angelus…" Dromos whispered.

"Spike." Squee growled.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's child abductors." Angel said.

"Looks like you need a lesson, Dromos." Spike said.

Maze pulled out her knives and engaged Dromos's henchman Squee, while Amenadiel kicked away one of Dromos's demons.

Angel and Spike exchanged blows with Dromos's other followers, as Angel knocked one of them to the ground, while Spike dodged another demon's kicks and elbowed him in the face and then pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the heart.

Lucifer dodged as two demons attacked him and blocked their blows. "You're going to pay, Dromos."

"Really? My money's on me, pal." Dromos said smugly as the demons managed to knock Lucifer back. "You're going soft. Getting all mushy with the humans. It's disgusting."

Lucifer knocked one of the demons on the ground and punched another one away, while Eve snuck up behind Dromos and wrapped a blanket around his head, blinding him before Lucifer took Charlie and handed him into Eve's arms.

"Go, run, run!" Lucifer ordered as Eve ran off with Charlie before Lucifer exchanged blows with Dromos.

One of the demons knocked Spike away but Spike turned into his vampire form and snarled in rage. "Alright. You bloody asked for it."

Spike roared in rage as he stabbed the demon in the head.

Eve was cornered by one of the demons before Maze threw a knife at the demon's head. "Run!"

* * *

Eve ran off outside, trying to soothe Charlie, who was crying before another demon blocked her way. Gunshots ran off as Chloe tried to shoot the demon from behind but as the possessed woman turned around, Chloe was shocked that the bullets didn't hurt her before she picked a metal stool and bashed the demon in the head, knocking her out and Eve finished the demon off by stabbing her in the eye socket with her heel.

Chloe entered the nightclub, trying to help Lucifer as the demons kept coming in relentless waves into the nightclub, overwhelming them as some of them grabbed Chloe.

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried out as she tried to reach out. "Help!"

Lucifer stared in horror to see Chloe in danger.

"Uh, hope the Devil can revert the apocalypse, since we're kind of outnumbered." Angel noted.

"This is a bloody nightmare, but no worse than the Hellmouth." Spike said.

"Enough!" Lucifer roared, unable to hold it back anymore as he turned fully into his Devil form with wings and ripped off his shirt as Chloe stared in shock. "You'll bow down to your King!"

The demons complied, letting Chloe go and falling on their knees.

"You do not belong here. Go home!" Lucifer ordered and suddenly, it was as if someone had cut the strings off the puppets as the possessed people slumped to the ground and Chloe stared in shock as Lucifer reverted back to his human form before smiling in relief.

"I thought it would be bloody worse." Spike said before turning to Angel. "Angel. You're bleeding."

"What?" Angel asked, confused before he noticed that his hip was bleeding and he hissed in pain before the realization hit him. "Shanshu…"

"I thought you had given up on the prophecy." Spike said.

"Turns out that the Black Thorn had not sent the deed about me giving up on it to the Senior Partners. Guess you weren't the only one who could become the one who could earn the right to be the champion." Angel explained.

"There's always going to be a bloody catch." Spike grumbled, trying to shake off his disappointment with the prophecy as he walked off, trying to find a different way to live happily with Buffy.

* * *

Angel looked up and observed as Lucifer kissed Chloe, who seemed on verge of tears before time froze as Angel approached Lucifer, while Chloe stayed frozen and Angel recognized the look in Lucifer's eyes.

"You're going back down there." Angel realized.

"I need to keep the demons in check. They need a king. They need to be contained, otherwise, Hell will come to Earth." Lucifer explained.

"And she can't accept that you have to leave, is that right?" Angel noted as he saw the tears in Chloe's eyes.

"How are you supposed to protect the people you love, if your very presence puts them in danger?" Lucifer asked.

"You need to find a way to show them that no matter how far beyond their reach you are, you'll always be with them." Angel said, speaking from experience.

Lucifer looked heartbroken as he turned to Chloe and then to the L.A. "Look after them, champion."

"Always will." Angel said as he walked off and Lucifer descended and then time resumed and Chloe stared, heartbroken, alone on the balcony of Lucifer's penthouse as Lucifer descended down to Hell, sitting on his throne.

**Author's Note:**

> The comic book "Angel: After the Fall", which takes place directly after the end of Angel series, revealed that the Circle of the Black Thorn had not delivered the deed about Angel giving up on Shanshu to the Senior Partners and that the prophecy had always been about Angel, not about Spike and Angel did become human during the fight in the apocalyptic L.A. but I thought that Lucifer Season 4 finale could be a good equivalent to the apocalypse that happened in Angel series finale.
> 
> As far as I know, Spike remained vampire but yet stayed with Buffy.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
